


Don't be hasty.

by AuthorInDistress



Series: Pack Making [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, M/M, Multi, Omega Kageyama, Pack Dynamics, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorInDistress/pseuds/AuthorInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kageyama just shrugged, looking a little awkward, and Hinata realised that this was one of the first ones that he would atually be going to now that he'd officially joined the pack. The last one didn't count as they had essentially just turned up without an invite to his house, and it had been a long while since then.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Or: The alphas scent Kageyama as part of the pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't be hasty.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm unsure about this one but I just wanted to write a scenting scene :)
> 
> Try not to think of treebeard when you read the title ~
> 
> Also, just to say, this will not be a cliché and Hinata will not be asking Kageyama to the dance :)

.

* * *

.

Their loss via AobaJohsai brought about several new things in Hinata's life.

He had his first meeting with the legendary Ushijima from Shiratorizawa, was given a new studying schedule to help him go to Tokyo, met a new manager-in-the-making, and was now also looking forward to their school's first ever dance.

It wasn't essentially the school's, however, but Hinata liked to think so. He remembered watching a few American movies where they had proms and school balls and so on and had wondered what it might be like to experience them firsthand, but Japan wasn't America and Proms weren't a common event here; if there even were any.

Still, a third year group had banded together with the Dean's permission to book their hall for a dance, and he _had_ to go. It was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity and there was no way that he was missing it.

The only problem was, you could only come if you had a date.

"Why is that a problem for you?" Suga asked him whilst he lamented over it all, as they all changed in the clubroom, "You're a cute guy, I'm sure there are many betas or omegas that would go with you."

"That's the problem," Hinata complained, "I'm cute. I'm not _good-looking_ , or hot. I'm just cute. And  _also_ , most of the omegas in my year say that they'd rather have an alpha that was _'taller than them'_ too," He pointed down at himself, "I don't see me as that."

"You're not exactly _super_ short though," Tanaka commented, pulling his shirt on, "I bet there are tonnes of omegas that are shorter than you."

"Yeah but they all already have dates," He sighed and sat on the floor to pull his shoes on, without retying the laces, "It's not fair."

Suga laughed, patting him on the head, "You've got plenty of time, the weekend's after our trip to Tokyo so don't worry about it so much."

"Easy for you to say, you've already got a date."

"Daichi and I are only going as friends," Suga reminded him, a faint blush on his cheeks saying otherwise and Tanaka nudged him with a grin.

There was suddenly a loud knock on the door and they then heard Kageyama shouting through it, "Oi Hinata! I want to get home before winter you know!"

"Coming!" He scrambled to his feet with his shoes now on, "Bye!" He said to the rest of them that were still here before racing to the door, flinging it open, and getting a heads start on their run home. Kageyama ran after him but he still managed to get another win for himself, collapsing at the end of the road where they usually separated to catch his breath.

"You - you cheated," Kageyama accused him, wiping a hand over his forehead and reaching into his bag for his bottle of water to take a few sips.

"You're just - slow," Hinata accused back, standing again and huffing out a breath to ready himself for the walk home. It was then that he remembered that he'd forgotten his bike. Kageyama refused to go back with him to collect it but by the time he finally made it back to the end of the road again, _with_ his bike this time, he was still waiting for him anyway.

"See you tomorrow," Kageyama's nose had gone pink from the cold whilst he'd been waiting and he looked even grumpier than usual.

"Thanks for waiting!" Hinata quickly said before he left, to show his gratitude in case Kageyama decided to never do this for him again.

"Yeah, whatever," He shoved his hands into his pockets, turning to walk away, "See you."

"Bye," Hinata wheeled his bike around to head home himself and he smiled all the way there.

Once he got inside, he immediately asked for some hot soup to make up for the chill, and Natsu kicked him under the table when he accidentally tuned out her retelling of a game that she and her friends had played because his mind had been on the dance.

"Sorry," He winced, rubbing at his shin and asking her to tell it again. Unfortunately, she seemed to be far more interested in what had distracted him in the first place and she was incredibly persistent, "It's nothing, just a dance," He told her eventually, and by the time they both finished their soup he'd told her everything about all his problems.

"That's stupid," She told him, a string of onion on her chin, "You know lots of omegas. Just ask them."

"It's not that easy Natsu."

"Yes it is." She said adamantly, wiping her chin when he pointed the onion out to her and grinning at him, "You're just a wimp."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Are you two done, then? I need to start on the washing up," Their mother interrupted, looking amused as she took their bowls from them, "Shouyou, you have homework, don't you?"

He groaned, "Yeah ... " He left the table to slouch upstairs and to begin his work for the evening. Tsukishima had left both him and Kageyama tasks to do before tomorrow's lunch practice but the majority of it still felt like utter nonsense to him. He slumped on the table, trying to work out the first problem as he rest his cheek beside it, and it took around five minutes for him to realise that he was doodling instead of calculating.

He sighed loudly, his pencil snapping when he pressed a little too hard, and the lead marks smudged over the page. He brushed them aside, wincing at the mess before his fingers knocked against the edge of his phone and he brightened.

Kageyama was on his phone under _'smiley'_ which he thought wa particularly funny, if he did say so himself, and their last conversation had been at 4am last night about why reindeers were the animals that Santa chose for his sleigh.

 _'Hav u done the wrk yet?'_ He texted quickly, ' _Wat did u do 4 no.3????????'_

He nervously waited for almost ten minutes before his phone buzzed and he immediately grabbed it to read the reply.

_'Yh. It's 98.'_

He frowned, blinking down at his phone, _'R u sure???? How do u no???'_

A few minutes passed and then, _'Shimizu helped me after practice. In the clubroom.'_

Hinata gaped at his phone, _'Wat??!!!?!??!?!?! No fair, that's cheating!!!!!'_ A few more minutes passed and then he felt another buzz.

_'12, 134, 98, -2, x = 2, x = 7, 0.329.'  
_

It took a moment for Hinata to realise that these were the answers and he quickly scribbled them down, _'Thnxx!!!!'_

_'You're welcome. Now leave me alone, I have 2 do english.'_

 Yikes, so did he. Hinata pushed his maths book aside and pulled the english work that Tsukishima had set them from out of his bag, _'Can u hlp me with this 2?'_

 _'I haven't done it yet.'_ Kageyama replied, _'Shimizu said I had 2 do it myself.'_ Another pause, and then, ' _So shut up and let me'_

_'Rude.'_

_'Srsly dumbass. Shut up.'_

_'Fine.'_ He lasted about another minute of looking over the work and filling in the answers as best he could before he grabbed his phone again and checked his messages,  _'R u going 2 the dance?'_ He didn't get an answer, not even after a while, so he assumed that that meant _'no'_ and tried to concentrate on his work a little more instead.

The next afternoon, just before practice, he handed the sheets over to Tsukishima for marking and watched as Kageyama did the same with a scowl. They were checked over with the usual snide remarks and the english was apparently incredibly poor for the both of them.

Kageyama just rolled his eyes and glared at the wall whilst Hinata seethed at Tsukishima's insults.

"Did you get help with the maths?" Yamaguchi asked them, curiously, "Neither of you did the working out."

"No," They lied together quickly but by the look on Tsukishima's face they weren't very convincing because he then drew out a huge cross over both their math sheets with his _'sensei'_ red pen.

What an asshole.

The both of them then began their practice in a bad mood and Hinata had to stop himself, twice, from trying to aim his spikes at Tsukishima's snooty face. He missed, every time, and that just made the whole thing all the more frustrating.

"Stop curving your hand, idiot, you're stopping the ball," Kageyama nudged him with his foot, "Whatever you're trying to do, you're failing at it."

"Yeah? Well you fail at - at giving advice!" Hinata glared back, bracing back with his fists up.

Kageyama bristled, "At least I don't fail at everything else!"

"You fail at _english!"_

"That doesn't matter, I don't need it, I'm _Japanese!"_

"You fail at that too!"

"That doesn't even make sense you dumbass, you're - "

"Oi, oi," Tanaka pushed himself in between them, slapping the tops of their heads with his knuckles, "How about we actually practice today, you morons?" They turned to him and he leant in with a stage whisper, "Daichi's watching."

Hinata slumped as all the fight went out of him and he apologised immediately, with Kageyama repeating it afterwards, and they then both ran off to collect the balls that they'd used before to reuse them again for a few more tosses.

By the time their practice was over they were exhausted from trying to one-up each other and yet still working together at the same time, and Suga excused them from helping clean up despite Ennoshita saying that it was their own fault for tiring themselves out like that.

"Is our outing far today?" Narita asked Daichi as he mopped the floor, "Because I need to be home by 7 today."

"You'll be home by then, don't worry," Daichi assured him, "We're not leaving the gym for it."

"We have an outing?" Kageyama asked Hinata, straightening up from where he had been spread out over the ground.

"Don't you listen?" Hinata muttered, making a face, "Daichi said it yesterday after practice." Kageyama just shrugged, looking a little awkward, and Hinata realised that this was one of the first ones that he would actually be going to now that he'd officially joined the pack. The last one didn't count as they had essentially just turned up without an invite to his house, and it had been a long while since then.

Before the preliminary matches, they hadn't had the time for outings and Coach Ukai had said that maybe their pack was the reason for why they'd lost. They weren't as strong together as a team as AobaJohsai had been together but these outings and their trip to Tokyo will fix that. They'd get stronger. _He'd_ get stronger.

"Lock up it all up when you're done," Ukai told Diachi as he left, walking out of the gym with Takeda whilst the latter just waved at them all with a smile.

"Right, okay. Let's all sit down." Daichi said and he gestured that they sit in a circle around each other and Tsukishima scrunched his nose up.

"On the _floor_ _?"_

"We just cleaned it," Suga reminded him, sitting beside Daichi and stretching his legs out. Asahi sat beside him, nodding to Kiyoko as she said her goodbyes as well, walking out with Yachi.

"Bye Yachi!" Hinata shouted after her and she cringed in surprise before giving him a smile and waving back whilst Kiyoko just smiled and led her away, "Man, Yachi's great isn't she," Kageyama just gave him a look, walking through the circle to sit just in front of Daichi; the set omega at the centre. It took them all a moment to remember the changes that their pack had gone through however, before Kageyama paused and shuffled around to sit in front of Asahi instead.

Since their match with Dateko, Asahi's confidence as their ace had spiked and the rest of them had learnt that, before he'd left their team after their defeat, he had been the team's automatic set alpha; though they'd never really had an official _pack_ without an omega here, as their last one was now in university.

Daichi had gladly handed over the title of set alpha to Asahi, saying that it was hard to be both the main alpha and the captain as it was, but it was still taking some getting use to. It made a strange sort of sense, though, as Asahi was the eldest of the third years and Kageyama (omega or not) was the youngest first year as well.

"Okay, then. Shall we start?" Daichi suggested and they all turned to Asahi as one.

"Uh - " He froze, putting a hand to his hair, "Well I was thinking - that maybe we could do some scenting? Since this is Kageyama's first outing ... ?"

Kageyama pulled his knees up at that, hugging them and looking anywhere but them all until his gaze finally fell on the doors.

"I don't think the king's quite okay with that," Tsukishima said, leaning forward with his eyebrows raised.

"I'm fine with it!" Kageyama glared at him, his teeth bared, "It's just - " He stopped, turning his glare down to his feet, "Nothing."

"There _is_ a lot of us," Ennoshita finished for him, glancing at Asahi.

"Ah - yeah. But I thought that might be better," He fiddled with his hairband, "Right? ... Kageyama?"

Kageyama just wound his shoulders up and nodded quickly, "Sure."

"You sure?" Noya shuffled forwards, "We don't wanna smother you." Suga sighed at his choice of words, pinching the bridge of his nose, "What?"

"If we do it one-by-one or in smaller groups, it would be worse," Ennoshita explained, giving Noya and Tanaka a look, with Tanaka looking hurt at being included without even having said anything, "Other scents will only make the alphas in our group spike in aggression or fight over Kageyama. There are a lot of us but if we are going to scent, it's better if we all do it as one or to not do it at all."

"Define _'fight'_ over Kageyama," Tsukishima leant back on his arms, raising his eyes to the ceiling.

"You know - "

Kageyama snapped his head up, his face red, "Can we - if we're going to do it, just do it."

"How romantic," Tsukishima muttered back and Kageyama almost lurched to his feet if not for Asahi holding him back.

"Is it _supposed_ to be romantic?" Hinata asked, feeling a little lost and Suga turned to him.

"You've never scented before?"

He shook his head, "Is it weird? 'Cause I don't want to see Kageyama naked." He expected Kageyama to shout something back about how he felt the same but all he got was a cold look and then Kageyama turned away from him entirely.

"We're not getting naked, don't worry," Suga laughed, sounding genuinely amused, "I've only ever done it once anyway, so it isn't too big a deal. It just helps with forming relationships and helping Omegas through heats or just calming each other down. Any sub-gender can do it with one another."

"Ohh, so it's not like sex?"

"What the hell?" Tanaka bent over double with how hard he was laughing, "Did you really think we would in the middle of the gym? With so many of us?"

"Well I don't know!" Hinata protested, feeling his cheeks grow warm, "I thought it meant something else!"

"Who would have thought that someone so small could have such a dirty mind ... "

"Shut up Tsukishima, I didn't mean it like that! I was just asking!" He clenched his fists, "You said we'd fight, so I thought we'd fight over who had him _first_ or something."

Kageyama blanched, the colour leaving his face, "What the _fuck?"_

"Kageyama - " Asahi reached for him again and he didn't even push back, but he still glared furiously at Hinata.

"I'm not a piece of meat, you _idiot_ _!"_

Hinata blinked, wondering where that came from, "I didn't mean it like that either! I know you're not, I just thought that _that_ was what you agreed to!"

Kageyama's expression changed but he still looked angry, "Learn to watch how you say things, dumbass. That's not what a pack is for."

Hinata glanced away, "I know that," He then stuck his tongue out to try and rid the tension and Kageyama rolled his eyes, "So what do we do then?"

"We pile up," Noya explained and Suga knocked him on the head for it.

"It won't be so potent, because Kageyama's not in heat right now so his scent isn't as strong, but ours will be," He said to Hinata, leading him closer. Kageyama was sitting on the floor again, Asahi behind him with his hands on his shoulders, holding him against his chest, "You'll know what to do, there's no set way of doing it," Hinata looked at him, feeling all the more confused now, "If there's one thing you're exceptional at, Hinata, it's using your instincts."

Ah, a compliment. He could work with that. Taking a seat in front of Kageyama, he watched as they all crowded around, much closer than they'd been before. Kageyama pressed his hands in his lap at first, blinking down several times at his clenched fists before Daichi took one of his hands and placed it between both of his.

"Tsukishima," Asahi beckoned, and it was only then that Hinata realised he'd sat further away and wasn't even trying to include himself in the crowd.

"There's too many of us, it won't work." Tsukishima protested, folding his arms across his chest, "He looks ready to pop."

Kageyama did look very tense and as more of them reached out to touch him he squeezed himself into a ball, making it hard for anyone to have any contact with him. Suga leant forward try to calm him down as he started to shake but he flinched and jumped to his feet, leaving the crowd and backing away.

"See," Tsukishima pointed, "Too many of us."

"Then what do you suggest?" Daichi asked, raising an eyebrow and standing as well whilst Asahi went to stand beside Kageyama to see if he was alright.

Tsukishima shrugged, "Only the regulars? Even if we have to swap out, the pack's trust won't crumble. It'll just be their skills we need."

"It isn't fair to leave others out," Tanaka protested, looking over at Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita. Yamaguchi glanced down as well, his lips pressed together.

"It's either that or you traumatise the omega," Tsukishima pointed again at Kageyama, who had now buried his face in Asahi's chest, in a rare display of vulnerability. He didn't even argue over what they were saying about him.

"He's right," Ennoshita said, standing as well. Hinata sat back on his heels to look up at him, "It's better this way. Team bonding and pack scenting should be separate, there's too many of us."

"Chikara - " Noya rose onto his knees but Ennoshita wasn't finished.

"But even with just the regulars, it's too many still. Maybe it should just be the alphas who scent, they're the only ones who'd react negatively if they don't?"

Noya slumped, automatically glancing at Daichi, but Daichi only shook his head and gestured over to Kageyama and Asahi.

Asahi pulled Kageyama away slightly, repeating what had been said, and there was a long moment of silence before he nodded; giving his permission. Asahi asked if he was sure and Kageyama's usual scowl was back as he nodded again, looking away awkwardly.

"Alright then," Suga stood, helping Noya up, and they (along with Yamaguchi and the other second years, excluding Tanaka) headed out to leave, "We'll see you guys for another outing then, where we just eat out or something?"

"We don't feel bad, don't worry," Ennoshita said when it looked like Tanaka still wanted to protest, "I haven't really got a strong scent anyway, it wouldn't have made much difference."

"Yamaguchi?" Tsukishima called after them as they pulled open the door, "My mother's home today, she'll let you in and we can study later."

Yamaguchi smiled, nodding, "Sure. See you." And then they were gone.

"I'm surprised you didn't think of some excuse to leave as well, Tsukishima," Daichi said, sounding impressed, and it was probably his tone that stopped Tsukishima from sarcastically replying that he could _'go now if they wanted'_.

Hinata pushed himself to his feet, walking over to Kageyama and Asahi, "Kageyama? Are you ... are you okay?"

"I'm fine," He didn't sound it, his voice was almost clogged, but Asahi didn't seem too concerned so maybe he was just embarrassed, "Just go sit down, I'm coming in a minute."

Hinata glanced at the others, Tanaka patting a space beside him for him to sit on with a grin so he headed back over. He remembered what Kageyama had said before, that he used to bond with his old pack to help him and the other omega through their heats. So was that scenting? And was it why Kageyama was acting this way or was it really just too much for him?

Or maybe it was both.

He frowned, sitting next to Tanaka on the floor. He didn't know much about how omegas smelt things, maybe their senses were stronger than his. They'd have to be, he guessed, to know who an alpha was during their heat so it was possible but he wasn't sure.

"Don't be so tense, it's not some horrible ritual," Tanaka tugged him closer, still grinning widely. Daichi and Tsukishima sat before them too then, their legs crossed and they all looked up when Kageyama and Asahi approached them again.

Kageyama sat himself down slowly in the middle, one hand still locked in Asahi's grip, and it was then that Hinata noticed that he was also wearing Asahi's jacket as well. Just like it had calmed him down before, ages ago, the day that they'd gone to his house.

Daichi placed a hand over his shoulder, leaning closer, "Are you sure you're alright?" Kageyama nodded curtly, bowing his head and when Asahi sat behind him and let go of his hand he tilted it back, exposing his neck.

Hinata sucked in a breath, unsure of what that meant but his body sure seemed to like it.

Asahi wrapped an arm around Kageyama from behind, covering his shoulders and pulling him into his chest as Hinata watched with wide eyes. Kageyama froze for about a minute, his back ramrod straight, but as soon as Asahi pressed his face into his neck he relaxed entirely and shut his eyes.

Something warm filled Hinata's stomach and he felt himself move forward as well, at the same time as Tanaka. Daichi gently pulled Kageyama's legs out from under him, letting them spread out, and he then shuffled forward until he could press his face into his neck as well.

Tsukishima still hadn't moved at all but his fingers were digging into his knees, as though he was trying to stop himself out of pride, which was probably pretty close to the truth.

Kageyama tensed again when Hinata's hand touched his leg and he flicked out his own hand to swat it away, "Here - here only," He murmured, his eyes still shut as he gestured to the upper half of his body.

"How come?" Hinata pouted.

"Because I said so."

Asahi held Kageyama closer then, pulling him into his lap, and he went utterly limp against him. It must feel _really_ good, Hinata thought, grinning and sliding closer to press a hand to Kageyama's chest instead. When he squirmed at the touch however, Daichi took Hinata's hand and led him closer, until he had to straddle over Kageyama's body to rest his hands over his shoulders.

Kageyama jerked up and he almost fell off of his legs if not for Tanaka's hand on his back and once Tsukishima finally joined them, they essentially became a ball of writhing bodies, pressing the omega between them as they rubbed their scent all over him.

It felt weird to think about it, what they were doing, and he wondered what anyone would think if they were to come inside right this minute. And then he realised that he didn't really care, because Kageyama smelled _amazing_ and he didn't ever want to be away from this scent.

He smelt sweet, like all other omegas, but smelling it this close was mesmerising and he felt woozy from it wafting constantly into his nose. Kageyama's cheeks were a light pink and his lips parted as he rest against Asahi, but whenever he tensed again they all moved back until he relaxed enough for them to continue.

"My mum - wouldn't be too happy," He said quietly, as Asahi helped him sit up for a bit.

Daichi paused, "Would you like us to stop?"

He shook his head, "I just meant that - because I was alone with just alphas. But it's only you guys, so it's ... it's alright." He sighed softly, his head dropping back onto Asahi's shoulder and there was a tiny smile playing on his lips.

It wasn't exactly super rare to see Kageyama smile, especially when he was completely relaxed or just pumped up, and it was only received negatively when he really _tried_ to, but this smile seemed a little more than that. It felt like trust and Hinata let that take over his instincts like Suga had said, filling him up with more of that warmth and making him lean forward and press his lips over Kageyama's in a kiss.

The reaction was instantaneous. Tsukishima choked on either his shock or on a laugh and Kageyama bolted upright, pushing him away and pressing a hand to his mouth, whilst Tanaka slipped at the sudden loss of contact and fell on his back.

"What the _hell,_ dumbass," Kageyama snapped, his voice muffled against his hand, "You aren't supposed to _kiss_ me."

Tsukishima cackled and pressed his own hand to his mouth, laughing hard behind it whilst Tanaka joined in with his usual guffaws.

"Oi," Daichi frowned at them both, the relaxed and heated atmosphere dissolving quickly.

"Suga said to follow my instincts," Hinata argued, feeling itchy all over again but that was probably only because he wasn't touching Kageyama anymore and his body missed that.

"Well why the hell did your instincts make you _kiss_ me?" Kageyama pushed himself up completely now, the daze that he'd been in already gone but he didn't move himself up out of Asahi's lap. He wiped at his lips like a two-year-old, glaring, "You're so weird."

"You're the weird one, I've kissed my friends before and they never minded!"

"Your friends are weird too then!"

"Okay, that's enough, I think that was alright anyway so we can stop now," Daichi heaved himself up, dusting his shorts off, "Was that okay for you Kageyama?"

Kageyama blinked, nodding, "Yeah. It was fine."

"Good," Tsukishima and Tanaka finally calmed down, standing as well, "Then we can do some more scenting again another time, when we're not in a gym," Hinata bit his lip, wondering if they were just stopping because of him, "It's late, so we should all head home now." He led them all away to get changed.

Kageyama stayed behind to talk to Asahi, handing him his jacket back and being asked again if he really was okay with all this. He still managed to change faster than Hinata somehow, however, and they walked home together as usual.

"Sorry," Hinata eventually muttered, "I didn't think you'd mind so much."

"Forget it," Kageyama pulled a woolen hat out from his bag and yanked it over his hair, "It doesn't matter." It clearly did but Hinata decided to leave it just this once. They parted at the end of the road and he rode his bike the rest of the way home, locking it in it's usual place in the garden before running upstairs to switch his computer on.

"Shouyou, your dinner!" His mother called after him when he shut his bedroom door.

"I'll eat later!" He shouted back but he forgot all about it once he brought up a search online and she ended up bringing it up for him instead. She was frowning as she stepped inside but once she saw that he was typing something out on the computer she relaxed and ruffled his hair, shutting the door afterwards and telling Natsu not to disturb her brother as he was studying.

He felt bad for deceiving her as he really wasn't right now, but this was also important, and he wanted to learn as much as he could about scenting and pack-making before their next outing. After he finished his dinner, he pushed the empty plate away and grabbed his phone.

 _'I rlly am sry,'_ He texted Kageyama but he didn't get a response and he sighed, resting his head on the desk before deciding to text Suga instead, _'So I fllwd my instincts nd kissed Kageyama. Now hes mad.'_

 _'You kissed him? Why did you do that?'_ Was the immediate response.

' _I dnt no. I thght it'd b ok?'_

_'You should always ask before you kiss someone. Even if you're close to them. It's polite and respectful to them.'_

Oh. He winced, gripping his phone hard, _'I messed up the scenting bcuz of it.'_

_'I'm sure it wasn't that bad. Did he walk home with you?'_

_'Yh.'_

_'There you are then. Don't worry so much, Kageyama knows an idiot alpha when he sees one.'_

Hinata frowned. That didn't make much sense and it didn't sound like an insult, but he had homework to do and he was getting nowhere thinking about all this anyway, so he just texted a quick, _'Ok. Thnx!!'_ and left it at that.

Suga replied saying that he was welcome and it was then that he got a relieving reply from Kageyama.

 _'Just don't do it again.'_ In Kageyama-speak, that was practically forgiveness so he relaxed. _  
_

_'Got it!!!'_ He typed out as he lifted his math book out of his bag, _'So cn u hlp me with math again?'_

_'No.'_

Fair enough.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, excuse any mistakes please :)
> 
> Feedback is treasure to me <3 
> 
> I'm bishamon-malfoy on tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
